AeroVeedramon
" 22 |to=UlforceVeedramonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "The Super Ultimate Is" 53 |partner=Taichi Yagami Brian Wiseman Rina Shinomiya |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , |n1=(Ja-En:) AeroV-dramon Some media leave out the hyphen. |g1=Dramon-type }} AeroVeedramon is a Holy Dragon Digimon. Veedramon digivolved further, and as AeroVeedramon, it became able to move through the sky. Among the rare species of Veedramon, it is said that only veteran warriors that have come through frequent battles are able to digivolve, so its existence is already becoming a legend. Not only did its Digivolution grant it wings, but it also digivolved several parts of its body for better grappling, acquiring stronger offensive and defensive power. If you include its attacks from the sky, there are probably no longer any opponents who can rival AeroVeedramon. Attacks *'V-Wing Blade'This attack is spelled "V Wing Blade" in Digimon Digital Card Battle and Digimon World Dawn and Dusk.: Forms a -shaped energy substance that seems to connect the horn on its snout to the edges of its wings, then soars towards the opponent. Although it cuts the opponent to pieces with the blades of its wings, its weakness is that the technique cannot be used if it is not in flight. *'Dragon Impulse': Launches a shock wave which has the appearance of a dragon. *'V-Breath Arrow': Shoots out a V-shaped heat beam that burns an enemy into a crisp in a second. *'Magnum Crasher'This attack is named "Magnum Clash" in Digimon Digital Card Battle. (Magnum Crush): Punches the foe with a fist of glowing energy. * | |lit. "Guardian Wall of Wind"}}: Uses wings to call a flurry of winds that create a wind barrier. *'Twister Saber': Charges up blades on arms with energy and then releases it in cutting waves. Design Etymologies ;EaroV-dramon (エアロブイドラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. *(El:) Earo. Alternate spelling of . * *Dra. From the Dramon-type. ;AeroVeedramon Name used in most American English media. * . *'En:' Vee. Pronuncation of . *Dra. From the Dramon-type. Development AeroVeedramon was designed by Ten'ya Yabuno. Fiction Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer AeroVeedramon is one of the Variables in the game. He powers up one Digimon to deal more damage to Sky-type enemies. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers In line 7, AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve into Goldramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer The AeroVeedramon card, titled "Dragon Impulse", teaches a Digimon the Dragon Impulse technique. Dragon Impulse deals Vaccine-type damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digital Monster D-Project AeroVeedramon digivolves from RedVeedramon, and digivolves further into Goldramon. Post-game, the Nyaromon enemy from Area 4 will have an AeroVeedramon in its party. Digimon World 2 AeroVeedramon digivolves from Airdramon, Flamedramon and Veedramon, he can digivolve further to Phoenixmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle AeroVeedramon appears at Sky City as an opponent. The AeroVeedramon card belongs to the Nature card group. His card can also be created by fusing Phoenixmon and Veedramon cards. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode AeroVeedramon digivolves from ExVeemon, Seadramon, and Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order An AeroVeedramon in MOD Ship 3.0 asks to fight the 's partner Digimon so that it can gain more research data about the various forms of Digimon. After being defeated AeroVeedramon is excited about the data it had just acquired and joins the City so it can use its research facility to analyse the data. AeroVeedramon joins the research facility and will teach the Hero's partner Digimon Air and Nature skills for a fee. AeroVeedramon is a Air Vaccine type, Ultimate level Digimon. It digivolves from Birdramon, ExVeemon, and Veedramon, and can digivolve into UlforceVeedramon, Jesmon, Darkdramon and the Mega version of OmniShoutmon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk AeroVeedramon is #276, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and weakness to the Thunder element. Its basic stats are 231 HP, 241 MP, 138 Attack, 126 Defense, 92 Spirit, 109 Speed, and 60 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Powerful 4, and Critical 3 traits. It dwells in the Task Canyon. AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve to Goldramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to AeroVeedramon, your Digimon must be at least level 36, with 4100 Dragon experience and 190 attack. AeroVeedramon can also DNA digivolve from Airdramon and Tyrannomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 32, with 3700 Dragon experience, and 220 attack. AeroVeedramon can DNA digivolve to Plesiomon with Tylomon or Zudomon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution AeroVeedramon is #179, and is an Ultimate-level, Balance-class, Dragon-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth and Holy elements and a weakness to the Dark and Thunder elements. It possesses the High Sniper, Super Lucky, and Challenger traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Task Canyon. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for AeroVeedramon or Dynasmon. AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve into Dynasmon or UlforceVeedramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into AeroV-dramon, your Digimon must be at least level 31 with 150 attack and 70% friendship, but only once you have revived AeroV-dramon. It can be hatched from the Dragon DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red AeroVeedramon DigiFuses from Veedramon, Aquilamon, and ExVeemon, and can DigiFuse to UlforceVeedramon with Grademon and Garudamon, and to Examon with MetalTyrannomon, RizeGreymon, Vermilimon, and DoruGreymon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth AeroVeedramon is a Wind Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon, and Ravemon. Its special attack is Dragon Impulse and its support skill is Swiftness which allows the entire party to attack before the opponents. In Complete Edition, AeroVeedramon can also digivolve from Coredramon (Blue) and digivolve to Goldramon. Swiftness now only effects AeroVeedramon, rather than the entire party. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory AeroVeedramon is #150 and is a Wind Vaccine Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 14 memory. It digivolves from Aquilamon, Birdramon, Veedramon, and Coredramon (Blue), and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon, Ravemon, and Goldramon. Its special attack is Dragon Impulse and its support skill is Swiftness which allows AeroVeedramon to attack before the opponents. Digimon Battle AeroVeedramon is a card digivolution of Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon. Digimon Masters AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon. Digimon Heroes! Aerovdramon digivolves from V-dramon and can digivolve to UlforceVdramon and Goddramon. Digimon Soul Chaser AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon. Digimon Links AeroVeedramon digivolves from Aquilamon, Birdramon, and Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon, Dynasmon, and Ravemon. Digimon ReArise AeroVeedramon digivolves from Veedramon and can digivolve to UlforceVeedramon or nothing. Notes and references